Repairing a Broken Heart
by REX and REY
Summary: A story of my life when I was put through hell, but yet it was all worth it in the end. Story consist of my life but as a wolf. Story is real but character's are Anthro. Please Read and Review. First Story I made.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER: summary

A/N: here is a summary of the upcoming story "Repairing a Broken Heart"

The story im going to be telling you is of my life my real life. And it will be using wolves as people. All people in the story are real. Well here is some of the story.

Brady's POV

Lying in my den alone so I thought. As I look to the sky to see what type of day it was going to be. My eyes meet up with another wolf's eyes. All I got was a glimpse of two dark purple eyes. Lying in my den still shocked at the fact someone was watching me sleep. A few min. went by then it hit me who it was. It had to be Katy. The thought of her just made me feel so warm inside. She was the one for me. That was my last thought before I got hit in the back of the head then everything went black.

This is my first story so go easy this is also just a summary. Please review I need to know how you guys feel about it. Well I hope you like it.

_**BIG BOSS: OUT**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well here it is, the first chapter of, "**_**Repairing a Broken Heart"**_** tell me what you think.**

_**Brady's POV**_

As I was sleeping, it turned out to be a good sleep because I didn't feel like waking up. It was too damn comfortable to wake up. But of course, something has to ruin it.

"Bro, get up." Hunter calls to me, his voice slightly worried.

"Why do I have to get up now?" I said groggily as I turned onto my side and continued to sleep as long as I can.

"Cause man, it's like four in the afternoon." Hunter answered as he walked over to me and sat near me, waiting for me to get up. But instead, I just lied there.

"What's the point? It's not like I have duties." I said sounding slightly angered.

"That's not the point. Come on man, it's a beautiful day. Days like this hardly come by and I don't want you to miss it, even though you missed almost all of it." He says throwing his paw out towards the opening of my den, his tone getting a slight angered as well.

"You're not my mom, I don't have to listen to you." I shot back. I felt myself already getting used to being awake, but I still wanted to go back to sleep.

"You right, I'm not your mom, but you like a brother to me and I don't want to lose you. I don't want you to waste your life in this den sleeping." Hunter persisted as he started to flick small parts of dust towards my face, making me shift my face so the dirt doesn't go up my nose.

"Come on Hunter, I want to be left alone. I haven't had enough sleep in a while and you bothering me is making it worse." I responded as I turned my body away from him. I didn't want to let out my rage at him, but little by little, his persistence was picking at me.

"_Can't he see that I want to be left alone? If he continues to get me out of my own den, I'll…"_ My train of thoughts were wreck when Hunter spoke up.

"Come on, you can sleep all day tomorr…" I interrupted hunter, not realizing that I would go off the handle.

"Get out! I will get up when I fucking want to, god!" I yell ay him while I still laid down. I couldn't believe I yelled at him, even though he did bug me a bit, he didn't deserve to be yelled at.

"_but I mean, god damn! I told him to leave me alone."_ I thought to myself. I heard Hunter sigh before I felt his presence leave me alone in my den, hearing his paws head towards the exit of my den.

"Ok man I will leave." I heard Hunter say sadly and then the hearing the distant of his steps until it was no more. I couldn't fall asleep after that, I just couldn't. I yelled at my best friend, and he didn't deserve it.

Upon leaving Brady's den, Hunter sees Katy coming towards him, a good friend of Brady's.

"Katy, I'm so glad to see you." Hunter calls as he walked up to her and sits down.

"Oh, hey Hunter. You need help with anything? You sounded worried" Katy responds as she sat down and listen to what her friend was going to say.

"What… I sounded that worried? But I didn't ask you anything. Oh well, whatever, any ways, it's about Brady…" Hunter was cut off by Katy before he could finish.

"Oh, I was going to his den right now. I thought I heard him yelling a while ago so I wanted to see if he was ok. Why, what's wrong? Does it have to deal with Brady?" Katy asked sounding worried. Hunter saw her face grow tense, sensing that she was curious as to what was going on with Brady.

"He uh, I don't know if he is ok or not. He was yelling at me, saying that he wanted to be left alone." Hunter explains with sadness in his voice. Katy jumps a little from the information Hunter gave her.

"But…..but why?" Katy asks, her voice growing heavy in concern.

"I'm not sure but I was trying to get him out of his den and, well, you know the outcome." Hunter explains with sorrow in his voice.

"Do you think Zack got to him?" Katy questions Hunter as she stands up and began to head towards Brady's den. Before Hunter could reply, he stood up and began to walk next to Katy.

"Hey, you know Brady is, but if you insist on going, ill go with you. But if it has to deal with Zack, hopefully he ain't there." Said Hunter as he gave her a quick smile.

"Wait, Zack left the den early this morning, saying he had to look for someone to talk to, you didn't happen to leave Brady by himself did you!" Katy said loudly. Hunter couldn't respond but have his eyes wide open in shock. Within seconds, the two wolves had dust clouds behind them heading to Brady's den.

_**BRADY'S POV**_

I was just about to close my eyes to fall back asleep when I heard a small laugh.

"Ugh, come on, what do you want Zack?" I said getting up to stretch out my stiff muscles.

"Well let's think back to yesterday shall we." Zack says as he walks forward with a grin on his face.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**BRADY'S POV**_

"What do you think you are doing hanging out with my girlfriend you little coyote!" Zack yells while getting into an attack stance. I turned my attention to my left and saw Zack standing there bearing his teeth.

"What because she's your girlfriend she can't have friends?" I say getting into a defense stance.

"Yes she can still have friends, but just not you." Zack growls as he starts to walk towards me. I saw Katy begin to walk backwards, not wanting to get into the fight.

"Awwww, is someone afraid of me taking their girlfriend." I say playfully with a grin on my face as I stood my ground.

"You! Hahahahaha, with Katy. Why would she leave me for you? I mean, l look at you small, weak, pathetic, and you're an omega. I'm an alpha. What do you have that I don't?" Zack says laughing.

"Well let's see Zack. I'm funnier then you. I'm more of a man then you will ever be, also I'm not a little bitch!" I said, but right before I was to continue, I was cut off by Zack yelling.

"Ok that's it your dead!" Zack says lunging at me. I held my ground, even though I was an Omega, I wasn't showing that I would back down. But one quick slash to the face was all it took and I was out.

_**Present Time**_

"Zack, what are you doing! Get off of him!" Katy yelled, running into Brady's den.

"I'm finishing this!" Zack yells evilly, raising his paw up above Brady's unconscious body.

"If I were you Zack, I'll get off of him right now." Hunter says calmly as he approached beside Katy.

"Or what?" Zack says with a questioning look on his face.

"Or you will regret whatever your about to do." Hunter warns while he took a few steps forward with his face tense and teeth bearing.

"Hahahaha, yeah right." Zack says moving his claws closer to Brady's neck, placing them on his neck and ready to swipe.

"Fine have it your way." Hunter lunges at Zack, tackling him and pinning him against the dirt floor.

"Now leave!" Hunter yells in a serious tone, making Zack whimper slightly from having pressure on his ribs.

"Fine now get the hell off of me you mutt!" Zack shot back, bearing his teeth. Hunter got off Zack and watched him walk away, hearing him growl. Upon leaving Zack walks over to Katy, who is on the verge of tears from seeing her friend almost killed.

"Come on babe; let's get back to my den. Maybe we can have some fun." Zack says in a seductive tone.

"I'll come by later, ok babe? Give me a minuet so I can help him." Katy replied as she turned to try hiding her sorrow.

"Ok babe, but don't keep me waiting. And if you're not there in 10 minutes, I'll have another talk with Brady here." Zack growls as he leaves. Right before he was about to exit, he stops and turns so he looks at hunter, grinning.

"Give Brady a message from me, saying that we'll finish this later." Zack says laughing as he left. As soon as he was out of ear shot, Katy came running by Brady's side, overlooking his condition.

"Hunter, go get me some tree sap and some leaves, fast please!" Katy orders as she thought of herbs to use to stop the bleeding from the cuts on Brady's side.

"Ok sap and leaves, got it. I will be back as soon as possible." Hunter says as he ran out of the den and to the nearest tree to get the sap and leaves from. As Katy watched Hunter leave the den, she looked back to Brady.

"_Why is Zack so mean to him?" _she thought to herself as she started to lick his wounds and soothe the bleeding.

**A/N: I'm so sorry you guys my dad forgot to pay the internet bill so I couldn't get this story up. Well as for the story what did you think of it please review and also I have started writing another story and its called**_**"Brothers till the End" **_**it's a really good story. And one final announcement I have to give a big shout out to Datguy N Disguy he has helped me with a lot and I just wanted to say thanks man for all you have done.**

_**BIG BOSS OUT**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Repairing a Broken Heart"

**A/N: **Hey guys so here is the next chapter so have fun and remember to review please and thank you now on forth to the story.

_**Hunter's POV**_

I was almost done. Katy gave me this list of things to find and thankfully, I had found almost everything.

"Ok now all I need are the lev-," I was cut off when I heard Zack and one of his buddies laughing. I crouched behind the bush I was in, and began to eavesdrop.

"Hahahahaha! You should have seen him trying to hit me. He missed every time! Hahaha! "Zack said to his friend.

"I guess we won't be seeing that mutt any time soon, will we Zack?" Neil said.

"Naw man, he will be back up in no time."

"What, how?" Neil said, confused by what Zack had said.

"My fight was interrupted by …."

"Hunter?"

"Yeah, how did you know that?"

"Hunter is like his little body guard."

"Hahaha, wow! An alpha body guard for a mutt!" Zack finished before I jumped out of the bush.

"Ok Zack what the fuck is your problem with Brady? What did he ever do to you?" I said, walking closer to Zack.

"Oh why hello there Mr. Bodyguard," Zack said jokingly.

"Ok, Zack cut the shit before I drop you to the ground!"

"Hahaha, look around you Hunter! It's two vs. one!" Zack said, blanking out at the end.

"Wait one haha Neil keep Hunter here I will be right back!" Zack said running off. As I turn to run after him I was tacked by Neil. I tried to get up, but with little success.

"Where do you think you are going Hunter?"

_**Katy's POV**_

"Where did he go? I need that stuff now!" two minutes passed then I heard a rustling in the bushes. I walked over to them; relieved Hunter had finally found everything.

"Good he's back!"

_**No POV**_

As Katy walked towards the opening of the den, Zack popped out of the bush, scaring Katy.

"Zack what are you doing here!"

"I just wanted to have a little talk with my bud." Zack then grind evilly. Katy saw Hunter, and automatically knew what was going on.

"Zack leave him alone, what did he do to you?"

"He got in my way hahahaha!"

_**Brady's POV**_

I woke up to Katy yelling something. So I lifted my head to see what was going on. And there he was, Zack.

"I'm ending this now!" I said to myself while I was getting up off the ground. Zack had hurt me and others for long enough, and I had to end it.

"Zack!" I yelled, taking a fighting stance.

"Well well, look who's up."

"What are you doing here Zack?"

"I just wanted to talk a little bud."

"How about you just leave!"

"I'm not leaving until I get what I came for!"

"What did you come here for?" I said, still just anticipating him to strike.

"You!" Zack then lunged at me with his claws out and ready to kill. As he lands on top of me, he raised his paw up and yelled in my face.

"This shit ends here!"

_**No POV**_

"Think again Zack!" Brady said with a demonic laugh. At that very moment, Zack saw Brady's eyes turn blood red. Brady then threw Zack off of him, and then stood up to fight back against Zack.

"Ok, little coyote, that's all you will get!" Zack yelled while getting up.

"Bring it on Zack! Show me what an alpha can do!" Brady yelled back. Then Zack jumped to tackle Brady again, but it failed. Brady had just dodged it.

_**Brady's POV**_

_Ok the next attack is when I go for his ribs so aim for the ribs,_ I thought to myself. Just then he jumped into the air. Then I entered what I like to call AERO time. AERO time is when every second turns into minutes making me able to see everything frame by frame. So, as I jumped to strike, I saw something that almost made my heart stop. Katy was in the air jumping in between me and Zack.

"I can't let that happen." I said to myself. So I changed my flight path so I will get to Katy first. I just saw one flaw in this.

_My side will be wide open. Well this is going to hurt like hell!_ I thought, getting ready to be hit. As I wrapped around Katy I felt like someone just took three knives and shoved them into me just below my last rib. Then, time went back to normal, luckily with Katy still in my arms.

"Ahhhhhh!"I screamed in pain. Then Katy and I landed in the dirt.

_**No POV**_

Brady and Katy both landed somewhat softly on the dirt floor. Zack, on the other paw, flew straight into the den wall, knocking himself out cold.

_**Katy's POV**_

"What just happened?" I said shaking my head so my eyes will focus. As I opened my eyes I saw white and light blue paws wrapped around me. I slowly moved to pick up Brady's paws then it hit me.

"No, that was not supposed to happen. No!" I said jumping up. But when my paw ran over the wound on his ribs, he then looked like someone shocked him.

"Ahhhhhh!" Brady yelled from the pain and then he passed out.

"Why did he do that for me?" I asked myself.

"Hunter!" I yelled. Just then I saw Hunter, but all he had were different kinds of cuts and scrapes spread throughout his body.

"Hunter, what happen to you?"

"Zack's friend." Hunter said growling.

"But enough of that what happened here?" Hunter asked looking at me for answers.

"I will tell you later. Did you get the stuff I needed?"

"Yeah, here." Hunter said grabbing a roll of sap and levees.

I took the supplies from Hunter, and began to work on Brady's cuts.

"Ok I need to get to work. Can you get Zack out of here for me?" I asked, pointing one paw at Zack and rubbing the sap onto the three deep cuts on Brady's ribs with the other.

"Ok I will be back soon this time." Hunter said picking Zack up on his back, and then running out of the den.

_What was I thinking? What was he thinking?_ I thought to myself. Then I just looked at him. Every time I would ran my paw over the cuts, every muscle in his body tensed up. His face cringed in pain. A single tear fell from my eye.

"This is my entire fault." I said, starting to feel very upset. I was almost about to break into tears, until a voice spoke up.

"Don't say that Katy."

I looked around for who said that, but it was just me and him. So, I looked down at him and he was looking right back at me.

_His eyes are dark blue that means he is upset. But why?_ I thought to myself.

"Katy?" Brady said, trying to get up. I made him stop and then helped his head rest back on the dirt.

"No you can't get up just lay down, ok?" I said slightly raising my voice.

"Ok, ok," Brady said, following my orders and lie there, resting.

I saw some more damage from the cuts underneath the blood, making me feel worse.

"I'm sorry about what I did."

"Katy, its fine."

I was still puzzled. Why was risking wounds for me fine? I just know there has to be a reason.

"Look at you! How is this fine?"

That was all that was said before five wolves stepped into the den.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" yelled our pack leader, shocked.

So guys what did you think about it. Also sorry it took so long for it I have been working on a lot, I would like to thank my good friend xSpiteWolfx he helped with this story so half the credit has to go to him thanks man.

Two more things guys

One: don't forget about my other stories guys go check them out.

Two: this story will be the first one with this on it. From now on every chapter I do for any of my stories will have a song name and the band that did the song like the one you can see at the bottom it will go with the story. So do you guys think about it?

Well that's that

_**BIG BOSS OUT**_

**(Don't Hold Back : The Sleeping)**


	4. I'M BACK

I'M BACK

I'm sorry for being gone for so long. But I'm back and better then ever. I will not say what has been going on. But if you do want to know just PM me. Now enjoy this song

I'm back to put it in motion

I'm back to tell you no lies

Sit back and sip on this notion

I'm back to put it in drive

I'm back watch out I'm back

What ya gonna do

I'm back to cause a commotion

I'm back to demoralize

Sit back and feel the emotion

I'm back to keep it alive

I'm back watch out I'm back

What ya gonna do

When the sound goes boom

What ya gonna do

Make a make a move

Motherfucker

When the sound goes boom

Watch out I'm back

I'm back to put it in motion

I'm back to reemphasize

Get back don't need your promotion

I'm back to keep it alive

I'm back watch out I'm back

What ya gonna do

I'm back because of devotion

I'm back to capitalize

Sit back and feel the explosion

I'm back to put it in drive

I'm back watch out I'm back

What ya gonna do

What ya gonna do

When the sound goes boom

What ya gonna do

Make a make a move

Motherfucker

When the sound goes boom

Watch out I'm back

I'm back to put it in motion

I'm back to tell you no lies

Sit back and feel the emotion

I'm back to keep it alive

I'm back watch out I'm back

I'M BACK by DOPE


	5. HELP!

Guys I have been out for a long time now and I have lost all motivation for all of my stories. I'm sorry but I need to get my motivation back so what I need is reviews it helps a lot. And I need to know if I should continue with them or just stop. So guys please help me out here. I will forever be in your favor.

_**BIG BOSS OUT**_


End file.
